Mundos Distantes
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: Cada MC en el mundo dispone de su propio nombre en el juego, pero que pasa cuando un@ de ell@s descubren los verdaderos sentimientos de Zen.
1. Capitulo 1 El deseo

**N/A:** Esto ocurre después de que nuest protagonista termina el ultimo chat del final normal 2 del día de los tontos o april fools, mi protagonista no tiene genero al igual que nombre, eso es a conveniencia de cada uno. Así como el en juego cada quien puede ser mujer o hombre, pero el MC siempre se va a ver femenino, así pasa aquí.

Espero que les guste

* * *

Justo cuando el chat room había terminado_ no pudo evitar más que sentirse triste. Después de todo lo que había pasado a través de su vida, al fin había alguien que la amaba más que nada en el mundo. Zen lo sabía ahora, el mundo en el que él y ella estaban era completamente diferentes, y nada le causaba más tristeza que no poder estar con ella, así como ella quería estar a su lado. De que le servía estar en un mundo en el que vives siendo herido e hiriendo a otros, o simplemente hundiéndote en tu propia soledad, en tu propia agonía. _ jamás pensó que un juego de chat podría llegar a salvarla. Amo tanto como jamás lo hizo, pero el mundo en el que vivía se volvió una sombra bajo sus pies, la cual deseo hacer desaparecer de su vista.

_: Zen

Llamo su nombre esperando que su voz lo alcanzara. Si pudiera desaparecer del mundo y pudiera estar con él, con la RFA, eso sería más que suficiente. Solo quería ser amada y poder amarlo a él, eso era todo. Zen acababa de decirlo, que sabía que no era real, y que aun asi, se sentía bendecido, porque alguien como _ lo quería, eso le bastaba aun si se encontraban en dimensiones diferentes, mientras ella no se olvidara de él y viniera a visitarlo, eso era más que suficiente.

Aun así ambos querían lo mismo… querían poder verse y escuchar sus voces, conversar cada noche, compartir sus preocupaciones, pronunciar palabras de amor al oído del otro, salir a cenar, ver una película.

_: Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?

Pregunto al viento como si fuera a darle una respuesta. Limpio un par de lágrimas que caían por su rostro y se levantó de su cama. El corazón le dolía grandemente, la única razón por la que había podido soportar el día a día y la tristeza de vivir era porque alguien ficticio la había querido como nadie en el mundo real. ¿Qué tan solo tiene que estar alguien para apegarse tanto a una vida falsa? A un sueño falso. Camino hasta su venta mientras cerraba sus ojos y dijo a las estrellas y al cielo.

_: Si estás ahí… si mi amor puede alcanzarte… yo… estoy aquí, esperándote, amor mío.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se sorprendió al ver donde estaba. Todo lo que conocía ya no estaba más, y solo quedaba el vacío. Un fuerte miedo la cubrió hasta inmovilizar su cuerpo.

Hechicero: Si me das tu memoria, yo puedo cumplir cualquier deseo.

Aquella voz había provenido de tras de ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía como su fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, pero esas palabras la incentivaban a ver a quien le había hablado. Así que forzó su cabeza con mucha dificultad a tras de ella.

Hechicero: Pude escuchar tu oración al otro lado del universo. Si me das tu memoria, tus recuerdos como humano, puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas.

Aquel hombre vestía de una forma algo extravagante, el color de sus ojos parecía de color lila y tenía un largo cabello blanco, como el de zen, y sin darse cuenta termino pronunciando su nombre en voz baja.

Hechizero: Dime que es lo que quieres

Sus ojos parecían hipnotizarla. Se giró completamente para estar frente a frente y le dijo casi sin pensarlo.

_: Quiero estar con él… quiero que yo y Zen podamos estar juntos.

El hechicero sonrió con cierta satisfacción en sus labios y le dijo

Hechizero: Muy bien

Entonces todo comenzó a ponerse borroso hasta quedar completamente en la obscuridad, ya no sentía nada, ni miedo, ni terror o siquiera su cuerpo o sus pensamientos. Era casi como si hubiera dejado de existir. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre una cama que no era la suya y que estaba tapada con sabanas que no le pertenecían, pero no le importaba, solo quería descansar.

* * *

Para mi historia quise emplear un personaje que aparece en otros de los juego de Cheritz el Hechicero o Wizard, todavía no estoy muy segura de la relevancia de este personaje para mi historia, pero estoy segura de que lo voy a nombrar mas de una vez.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2 El comienzo

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene **spoliers** del Final bueno del April Fools DLC, lealo bajo su propia precaución.

Solo para aclarar, las cosas siempre parecen bellas al principio, pero si fuera así de fácil no seria tan divertido. Bueno espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero parecía algo familiar, volteo de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar en donde estaba. Sentía la cabeza un poco neblinosa, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir de nuevo. Aquel hombre le había concedido un deseo. Entonces comprendió que se encontraba en el departamento de Rika. Sintió como la felicidad la llenaba y se sentó sobre la cama en la cual estaba recostada.

-Yo tambien escuche tu deseo Zen

Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo su celular ansiosa de poder charlas con todos en el Messenger e inicio la aplicación de la RFA.

 **Yoosung:** Pero es extraño, ha estado conectada todo el día sin decir nada

 **Yoosung:** talvez pasó algo

 **Jaehee Kang:** De acuerdo con Luciel a estado todo el día en casa

 **Jaehee Kang:** quizá dejo la aplicación abierta sin darse cuenta

 **Yoosung:** pero el teléfono hace ruido cuando recibes notificaciones del Messenger

 **Yoosung:** no debería haberse dado cuenta ya?

 **Yoosung:** Además nos estamos quedando sin tiempo

 **Jaehee Kang:** Quiero pensar que solo tiene el teléfono en modo silencioso

 **Jaehee Kang:** y que pronto se va a conectar

Se sentía raro estar viendo el chat en tiempo real, y más aún que podía participar en él. Parecía que estaban hablando de ella, pero no sabía que decir.

 **MC:** Hola

Se sintió algo tonta por decir eso. Pero que más podía poner. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no sabía que debía decir.

 **Yoosung:** MC estas bien, ocurrió algo?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Has estado conectada en el Messenger todo el día

 **Jaehee Kang:** pero no contestaste ni una sola vez

 **Yoosung:** así que estábamos preocupados

¿Conectada todo el día en el Messenger? Eso le sonaba bastante familiar. ¿Acaso se encontraba en el final bueno del día de los inocentes?

 **MC:** Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

 **MC:** Lamento haberlos preocupado

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo a causa de la emoción de poder estar hablando con ellos de verdad.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Me siento aliviada por escucharte decir eso

 **Jumin Han:** Ahora que MC está aquí, todo lo que necesitamos es que Zen aparezca.

 **Yoosung:** he tratado te contactarlo todo el día pero no he podido

 **Yoosung:** Siquiera recibió la invitación?

 **MC:** una invitación?

 **Yoosung:** si, no recibiste una tu tambien?

 **MC:** No

Al menos no que se hubiera dado cuenta.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Preparamos una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zen,

 **Jaehee Kang:** y tú llegada como nuevo miembro.

 **Jumin Han:** Así que enviamos invitaciones a la fiesta hace días.

 **Jumin Han:** Pero al parecer no la recibieron.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sr. Han, deberíamos reconfirmar el estatus de envió?

 **Jumin Han:** Seria más rápido simplemente enviar la invitación directamente.

 **Jumin Han:** Atenderás a la fiesta MC?

¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa, no era bastante obvio?... Bueno, tal vez para ellos no, pero para ella sí.

 **MC:** Por supuesto

 **MC:** No me lo perdería

 **Jumin Han:** Entonces procederemos como lo planeado

 **Jumin Han:** Asistente Kang, trata de contactar a Zen directamente

 **Jaehee Kang:** E estado llamándolo todo el día pero no responde

 **Yoosung:** Yo tambien estoy igual T_T

 **Yoosung:** Apenas la otra noche dijo que estaba cansado y que iba a dormir

 **Yoosung:** y no ha dicho nada desde entonces

 **Yoosung:** creen que aun siga dormido

 **Jaehee Kang:** Eso suena altamente improbable,

 **Jaehee Kang:** una persona normal no puede dormir tantas horas seguidas

 **Yoosung:** supongo

 **Yoosung:** entonces debería ir a su casa

 **Yoosung:** el día está por terminar y nosotros seguimos esperando

 **Jumin Han:** No tenemos otra elección.

 **Jumin Han:** No podemos tener la fiesta en el salón por falta de tiempo

 **Jumin Han:** En su lugar podemos cambiar su localización a la casa de Zen,

 **Jumin Han:** MC, ya que tú eres una invitada importante, dime, tu qué opinas?

 **MC:** Me parece bien

 **Yoosung:** Apuesto que a Zen le va a encantar jaja

 **Jaehee Kang:** Voy a contactar al planeador de la fiesta.

 **Jumin Han:** Y envía la dirección de Zen a MC

Por un momento sintió como si estuviera soñando, dejo el teléfono un momento para tratar de recuperar la compostura. De verdad tenía una extraña sensación.

Pensándolo claramente, todo había ocurrido tan de repente. Amaba estar ahí, aun si solo acababa de llegar, pero era como si no perteneciera ahí. Tal vez eso se debía principalmente a que ella venia de otra dimensión. Pero ya que se encontraba en ese lugar debía disfrutarlo, ahora lo único que la alejaba de Zen era su capacidad para enamorarlo, aunque sabía que eso no debía ser mucho problema. Respiro profundamente, y se dijo a si misma:

-Esa amarga vida por fin termino, ahora solo somos tú y yo

Era casi como si quisiera convencerse de eso, como que no había nada que temer. Tomo nuevamente su teléfono y volvió al chatroom, donde se encontró con que Seven y Zen ya estaba conversando con todos. Eso la puso realmente nerviosa, pero no podía permanecer como espectador por siempre.

 **707:** Todos vamos a tu casa ahora mismo, nos cuentas de que se trató tu sueño allá

 **707:** Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en tu casa

 **707:** Creo que ya han sido un par de años, lol

 **Zen:** Mi casa

 **Jumin Han:** Hay que marcharnos ahora mismo

 **Zen:** Van a venir a mi casa?

 **Zen:** Incluso MC…?

 **Yoosung:** Sip, todos vamos a ir

 **Yoosung:** Preparamos un fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños

 **Yoosung:** y que MC ahora es miembro de la RFA

 **Zen:** Una fiesta?

 **Zen:** De verdad?

 **Zen:** Me siento conmovido

 **Jumin Han:** Tenemos que irnos antes de que se vuelva demasiado tarde

 **Jumin Han:** Vas a recoger a Yoosung, Luciel?

 **707:** Si, amo!

 **Jumin Han:** No sé porque soy tu amo

 **Jumin Han:** Asistente Kang, donde está el chofer Kim

 **Jaehee Kang:** Está esperándolo

 **Jumin Han:** Entonces nos retiramos de una vez

 **Jumin Han:** y no olvides enviar a otro chofer donde MC

 **Jaehee:** Esta bien, eso are

Todos se despidiera y abandonaron el chatroom dejándonos a nosotros dos solo. Pero que se supone que debía decirle a Zen, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar o que decir.

 **Zen:** Parece que solo estamos los dos

 **Zen:** Sabes, ahora tuve un largo sueño.

 **Zen:** Y tu seguías apareciendo en él una y otra vez.

 **MC:** yo… tambien tuve un sueño

 **MC:** era algo peculiar

Quería contarle lo que había pasado, pero eso sonaría muy raro, y tampoco quería que nadie más supiera, pues si lo hacía, si quería hacerlo, entonces sería mejor hacerlo en privado. No… era mejor no decir nada por el momento, después de todo las cosas estaban mejor así.

 **MC:** tu tambien aparecías en mi sueño

 **Zen:** de verdad?

 **Zen:** quizá tengamos alguna conexión especial jaja

 **Zen:** Pero ahora que lo pienso, todos viene para acá!

 **Zen:** Tengo que limpiar la casa!

 **Zen:** preparar comida!

 **Zen:** Maldición, quisiera recogerte princesa, pero no puedo T_T

 **Zen:** es muy tarde así que ten cuidado de camino aquí

 **MC:** Esta bien, tendré cuidado, gracias por preocuparte tanto

 **Zen:** lol no tienes por qué agradecerme

 **Zen:** Dios, por eso eres tan linda

Se ruborizo al momento de leer eso, pues esa era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de esa forma. Se siente bien saber que eras querido.

 **Zen:** Te dejo porque tengo que arreglar todo.

 **MC:** Esta bien, no vemos

 **Zen:** Si, nos vemos pronto

Era definitivo, estaba soñando, pero era un sueño hermoso del cual no deseaba despertar nunca. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero creía que los dos habían hecho clic. Eran el uno para el otro. Estaba tan feliz que dejo volar su imaginación un rato pensando en el futuro. Esto sin duda era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Sin embargo un repentino sonido que provenía de su teléfono celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Jaehee, decía que el chofer que debía recógela, ya estaba ahí. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire llena de confianza y se dispuso a salir en dirección de su nuevo destino.

* * *

Sentí mi capitulo algo soso, tal vez porque casi no pasa nada, pero si las cosas salen bien para mi siguiente capitulo, mi querido MC va a comenzar a ser consiente de su verdadera situación.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
